


Darkness

by Kyoukalay



Series: Dark stories for PL [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy, Death, Gen, Resurrection, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: A very small piece I wrote about Emmy's thought process during her shared demise in the Azran sanctuary.
Series: Dark stories for PL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

Darkness.

Nothing but infinite never ending darkness.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. A distant scream filled the void. But nothing to hold me company. I try to move but I can't feel my body. I keep telling myself I'm cold, but I'm not even sure if that's true.

What was before all this? Where was I? Who was I with? Where was I going…

I remember a flash of light and a cry. I remember feeling alone.

That's all there is left. A feeling. A silent thought.

_Somebody...please._

I don't want to be alone. I don't want to stay here. Please...let me try one more time. To live...to love...to feel.

A strange sensation fills my body. Is this it? Is this the end? I hear the sound of grounds trembling, of rocks falling, of people groaning. I open my eyes and see the figure of a girl glow on the other end of the room. I suck in a deep breath and look around. Memories flood my mind.

_I died._


End file.
